marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Perry (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); unnamed mother (deceased); unnamed sister (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Assassin, agent of the Hand: former espionage agent | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Miller; Bill Sienkiewicz | First = Elektra Assassin Vol 1 2 | Death = Elektra Assassin Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = Perry was sent, along with John Garrett, to investigate the murder of San Concepcion president Carlos Huevos. Perry brutally beat subversive Julio Gonzales until he confessed to hiring Elektra to kill Huevos, after which Perry killed Gonzales. He and Garrett then paid off a Bolivian border guard to allow them half an hour with a prisoner, whose wrist they broke, after which they gave the man some narcotic drugs to loosen his tongue, gaining information on Elektra's struggles with Huevos' guards. A subsequent explosion at the harbor left Perry little more than a human head and the burnt husk of a skeleton . In an effort to create a warrior powerful enough to stand up to Garrett, who was under Elektra's control and helping her target presidential hopeful Ken Wind, Colonel Fury commissioned ExTechOp Division leader Harold Beaker to rebuild Perry as a super-warrior. After thirty straight hours of labor, ExTechOp technicians had rebuilt Perry's brain, replacing destroyed cerebral matter with computer components. Brain activity was restored by a series of electric shocks and Perry regained consciousness with no apparent loss of memory or reason, after which he signed a release granting ExTechOp complete freedom in reconstructing his body. While Fury agreed in the importance of proving ExTechOp's worth, he sent Agent McBryde to uncover the complete story on Perry, whose record seemed suspiciously thin. McBryde soon suspected that the records had been altered and thus continued her search. Six hours later, McBryde uncovered incomplete finals on Perry, which revealed portions of his true history. Perry was apprehended on three counts of rape and mutilation at age twelve and spent six months institutionalized. He was released, but was readmitted for treatment following the brutal murder of his parents and sister. He escaped at fourteen and fell in with a Los Angeles street gang. He was arrested at age sixteen for selling poisoned heroin to school children. There is spotty evidence that he was involved in a snuff film operation. At the age of eighteen, Perry fell in with a terrorist organization in Lebanon and participated in the slaughter of fourteen civilian Israeli hostages. Under unknown circumstances, the records of Perry's past history and crimes were hidden, and he became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury then immediately demanded an immediate halt to Perry's construction, but he was already completed. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived to ensure that he was not activated, but Chuck the Dwarf flipped the switch. As soon as Perry was switched on, he slew Beaker, co-creator Dr. Wreck, and six other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, before leaping out a portal in the Helicarrier from a height of 30,000 feet . Chastity McBryde and other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents approached Perry as he and Chuck flew through the air, but their bullets failed to harm them, and Perry physically ripped their helicopter apart, causing it to crash. McBryde leapt free from the craft, Margolis and Spenser were killed, and Mekkelson climbed from the wreckage only long enough to be decapitated by a backhanded swipe from Perry. Fury directed another helicopter to pick up McBryde, after which a third helicopter firebombed Perry, following an order for scorched earth. Afterwards, Chuck led Perry to a confrontation with the Beast itself, which offered Perry its milk, and he was fully corrupted, communing with the Beast's plan for annihilation of all life on Earth . Despite S.H.I.E.L.D. devices designed to detect his cyborg systems, Perry slipped inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. operation, killing agents Simpson and Jurgen. While Perry's goal was actually to protect Ken Wind, who was possessed by the Beast, from Garrett and Elektra, S.H.I.E.L.D. assumed he was after Wind himself. Chastity narrowly survived another encounter with Perry, after which Elektra caused Wind's escape pod and the helicopter carrying it to crash into Perry, which crashed into the Lincoln Memorial. However, this merely allowed Perry to defend Wind himself, as he had intended. At Wind's command, Perry completely dismantled the super-strong cyborg form of Garrett. Elektra's samurai sword proved to be sharp enough to cut through the toughest alloys S.H.I.E.L.D. could make. However, Perry's body continued to function and it attempted to retrieve its head, while the head itself cursed and fired lasers at Elektra. The ninja cut off Perry's hand and then impaled him, but she was knocked to the ground by the electric shock he then released into her through it. Perry then grabbed Elektra and began to bend her spine, but she managed to grab his head. She stabbed her fingers up through his neck, through the tubes, and into his soft brain, which she crushed, slaying the cyborg super-agent . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Arthur Perry on Appendix }}